As more electronics are used in automobiles, it is now common to allow signals for various electronic components to be transmitted over a single cable. As frequencies of electronic signals are increased, an undesirable phenomenon of electromagnetic radiation emanates from the cable, requiring the utilization of electromagnetic shielding. To alleviate the need for electromagnetic shielding and high frequency signal transmission, fiber optic cables have been utilized.
There are two major types of fiber optic cables. One type is a glass fiber which typically is unacceptable for automotive use due to routing requirements and cost. To allow for the use of fiber optic cable in an automotive environment, typically a plastic cable formed from polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA) has been developed by various companies. In addition, when using fiber optics in automobiles, splices must be utilized at various positions to allow the various components of the automobile to be assembled in a normal manner.